un patron un peu spécial
by karinounie
Summary: OS: Bella a un entretient d'embauche avec Mr cullen. Comment va se passer l'entretien? pour le savoir il faut le lire


**Entrez! Entrez**

**Ami(e)s du soir bonsoir **

**Ami(e)s du jour bonjours **

**Me voici de retour pour un OS, mais pas toute seule celui la je l'ai écris avec Mika33**

**J'en ai rêvée, On vous le met en scène**

**Nous nous sommes bien amusées à l'écrire, on espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. **

**Bonne lecture **

POV Bella

-Et merde je suis en retard!

Je ne me suis pas présentée? Je m'appel Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella et ne vous avisez pas de m'appeler autrement, j'ai 26 ans. On dit de moi que je suis jolie, mais moi je ne trouve pas je dirait que je suis banal, brune, mince, petite et le pire j'ai les yeux marron, très fade quoi. Je suis secrétaire depuis….. Et bien depuis ce matin dans une grosse boite de construction, pour un patron que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Et histoire de mettre ce patron inconnu, j'arrive en retard. Bon et bien ma journée commence vraiment bien_(micka33;ho pauvre choupette)(karine;bin je te rappel qu'on parle de Bella), _comme par hasard il n'y a aucune place pour me garer.

Je rentre enfin dans les bureaux, un grand bâtiment la « _**Cullen corporation ».**_ Le bâtiment est d'un blanc net et aux vitres propre.

_Et bien maintenant que tu es super en retard, tu vas peut être te décider à entrer? (micka33; bin ouais faudrait)_

Après ce rappel en bonne et du forme de ma conscience, je me décide enfin à entrer au lieu de rester bêtement la bouche ouvert devant. Encore une fois je rester sans voix devant la classe et le luxe qui m'entourait.

_Heureusement que ce n'ai pas la première fois que tu viens, sinon on aurait peut être atteins les bureaux ce soir…._

_-Tu vas te taire conscience à la manque _

_- Moi je dis ça c'est pour toi, après si tu tiens tant que ça à te faire virer, c'est toi qui vois._

Le temps de me chamailler avec ma conscience j'arrivais devant le bureau d'accueil.

-Bonjours je suis Mlle Swan, j'ai rendez vous avec Mr Witlock s'il vous plait.

La petite brune , releva la tête et me sourit, elle n'avait pas l'air bien grande, mes ses yeux eux étaient immenses et vert. Des cheveux brun qui partant en pointent dans tous les sens.

-Bonjours moi c'est Alice! Et oui tu as bien rendez vous avec Jasper. On peut ce dire tu? Oui bien sur que l'on peut ce dire tu, vu que je suis sur que l'on deviendra de bonne amie. Oh j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Laquelle veux tu en premier?

Waouh, comment elle a-t-elle réussi à dire tout ça sans reprendre son souffle? Une vrai pile électrique. Elle me fit sourire, bizarrement le fait qu'elle soit branchée sur du 1000 volt me plaisait bien.

-Heu…. La mauvaise d'abord.

-He bien Jasper a trouvé une secrétaire et l'a engager sans qu'on le sache, une amie apparemment. Son regard s'assombrit mais elle se reprit très vite et me fit un sourire à la Eddie Murphy.

-Sympa le sourire, je vois que ma « nouvelle amie » est plus que ravie de travailler avec moi.

_La prochaine fois que je te dirais de signer ton contrat au moment ou ils te disent oui vous avez la place tu m'écouteras._

_Merci de la leçon, ma cher conscience_

Elle me regarda avec un air qui me dit qui me dit « ce qu'elle peut être nounouille cette beta de mon cœur »

-Mais non, tu oublis que j'avais aussi une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, alors qu'elle est cette bonne nouvelle qui te fais tant sourire?

-Et bien Edward Cullen vient de virer sa secrétaire!

-Et en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle pour moi?

-Et bien dans quinze minutes, TU as un entretient d'embauche avec lui.

-Oh super! Merci beaucoup, je pensais déjà à ma futur recherche d'emploi.

-D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, le temps que tu montes jusqu'au dixième étage, que tu arrives à le voir, parce que sa secrétaire « Jessica-qui-se-fait-sauter-par-tout-ce-porte-un-pantalon-mais-qui-aimerait-mettre-une-alliance-au-doigt-du-cadet-Cullen » qui n'ai là que jusqu'à ce soir, ne veut pas, qu'il en trouve une autre.

-Je vois….. Bon j'y vais alors?

-Oui et après tu repasses me voir, on ira fêter ta nouvelle place.

-Si je l'ai cette place.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas, je suis sur qu'il va t'engager, tu verras!

-Ouais on verra, à tout à l'heure alors.

Je lui fit un clin d'œil, et partis du coté des ascenseurs, une fois avoir appuyé sur le bouton je me retournais pour la regarder. Elle était en train de babiller dans son casque qui doit surement être relier à son téléphone.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseurs me rappela à l'ordre, j'entrais donc dans l'ascenseur et fut surprise d'y voir un homme dedans mais surtout qu'il n'en sorte pas. Mais d'où sortait 'il?

_Un fantasme sur patte ce mec, aller Bella engage la conversation, on ne sait jamais, il est peut être en manque…_

_Sympa la conscience _

_Quoi, je ne fait qu'énoncer le fait que toi tu es en manques_

_Merci de me le rappeler _

J'avais le cœur qui battait au double de son rythme normale et les mains moites, non seulement à cause des pensés pas très avouable qui me traversaient l'esprit mais aussi à cause de cet entretient d'embauche auquel je n'était pas du tout préparé.

-Bonjours..

J'eu du mal à avaler ma salive et ma voix était sortis dans un murmure. Il du quand même m'entendre car il hocha la tête et me regarda avec un sourire en coin un brin arrogant, j'eu cette impression d'être déshabillée devant lui. Le rouge aux joues, je tournais la tête de l'autre coté de l'ascenseur, mais je ne pu détourner mon regard de lui bien longtemps, mes yeux se reposèrent immédiatement sur lui._ (micka33; mum trop sexe ce mec)(Karine; pas touche il est à moi d'abord)_

Grand dans les 1 mètre 80, mince mais musclé, habillé dans un costume super classe noire, d'une chemise blanche avec autour du cou une cravate noir. Ses cuisses épousaient parfaitement son pantalon a pince, mon regard remonta jusqu'à son visage. Si son corps est un euphémisme au mot Parfait, que dire de son visage?

Ses cheveux roux foncé, ses yeux vert émeraude, associé à un regard moqueur mais joyeux, une bouche droite qui cache en cet instant une envie de sourire ou de rire car son regard vient s'encrer dans le mien et me fait bien comprendre par celui-ci qu'il m'a prit la main dans le sac entrain de le dévisager._(micka33; oups grum)(Karine; c'est claire, double oups) _Il eu un sourire narquois.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième, je fis une petites prière pour qu'il s'arrête là, parce que mon string était bon à essoré alors si il restait trop longtemps près de moi j'allais finir en mode inondation et j'avais un entretient d'embauche a faire et mon cerveau avait besoin d'être en état de fonctionnement. Plongée dans mes pensés je ne m'aperçu qu'un dizaine de personne étaient monté que lorsque je me fis pousser près de mon bel inconnu, je ne le touchais pas, mais de là ou j'étais je pouvais sentir le doux parfum de son après rasage, ce qui bien sur ne fit qu'aggraver l'état de mon string. _(micka33; euh je crois que moi aussi le mien et bon a essorer)(Karine; imagine le mien, j'dis ça j'dis rien) _

Bien qu'étant devant lui je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je sentais son regard sur ma nuque. L'ascenseur s'arrêtant au quatrième étage, je poussais un soupir parce que certaine des personnes ici présente vont descendre et que j'allais pouvoir récupérer un peu de mon cerveau rester bloquer en mode Cro-Magnon genre moi vouloir sexe avec toi. Non seulement personne ne descendit à cet étage mais cinq personnes montèrent.

Je me fis pousser contre lui, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches afin de m'aider à me relever, mais les enleva aussitôt que je fus stabilisée comme-ci se contact l'avait brulé. J'étais devenue très nerveuse à son contact, je me dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre. Je me stoppais net quand je senti contre mes fesses son sexe gonflé par une superbe érection, je devint rouge mais n'osais pas me retourner il devait être gêné autant que moi mais je me ravisais sur le fait qu'il fut gêner car je sentit son bassin se frotter doucement contre le haut de mes fesses, personne ne sembla remarquer son manège. _(micka33; oh chaud bouillant notre inconnu) _Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris, habituellement je me serais retourné carrément, lui aurait mit une gifle et lui aurait dit ses quatre vérité en face en lui hurlant purement et simplement dessus, mais là je me retournais sans que son érection quitte mes fesses en lui lançant un regard le plus noire et méchant possible. Quand il me sentit bouger il baissa son regard sur moi, et je remarquais que mon regard ne lui avait rien fait du tout. Il me fit un sourire narquois et satisfait surement du au fait que je n'avais pas bougée d'un centimètre.

Je me poussais de lui comme-ci il m'avait brulée. Une fois nos deux corps séparés je pu enfin avaler ma salive.

_Pourquoi tu t'es repoussée on s'amusait enfin!_

_Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ma conscience._

De toute façon l'ascenseur s'arrêta au sixième pour encore laisser des personnes entrer deux personnes, un grand brun qui me fit penser immédiatement à un ours et une blonde qui devait être avec lui car quand il s'aperçu du manque évident de place dans l'ascenseur il la prit dans ces bras. Son dos à elle se lovant contre son torse à lui, position identique à la mienne à cette instant du au fait qu'il c'est avancé afin de pouvoir serrer la main du géant.

_-_Emmett, sa va?

_-_oui et toi

-Hum, oui définitivement oui.

Il ne se recula pas, ce qui fit que je fut de nouveau collé contre lui son sexe toujours emprunt de sa virilité. Il en profita pour recommencer et accentuer ses frottements

_Heureusement que l'on peut compter sur lui parce qu'avec toi on ne peut jamais rigoler._

_Bah je ne vais pas me frotter contre lui quand même?_

_C'est toi qui à commencée et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, puisque lorsque tu as arrêtée, il à été l'investigateur de cette caresse. _

_Non j'peut pas j'le connais pas_

_Aller fait pas ta prude et profite (micka33;bin oui ma belle profite)(Karine; ouep moi j'aurais pas besoin de me battre avec ma conscience)_

Une fois mon débat intérieur fini, je décidais de le laisser faire, après tout je ne le reverrais pas.

Sa respiration à l'instar de la mienne ce fit erratique, le brun, Emmett se mit à rire sans nous regarder, mais je compris que mon inconnu et moi étions visés quand mon partenaire rigola en silence seul le mouvement de ses épaules trahissaient le fait qu'il riait.

Je pourrais me détacher de lui, mais j'en étais incapable, je crois que si il avait voulu me prendre là dans l'ascenseur, je l'aurais laisser faire. Mon string étaient décisivement foutu et ses mouvement de plus en plus fort n'arrangeaient rien au feu qui brulait dans le bas de mon ventre.

Sans aucune raison, il se recula me laissant pantelante, dans un geste instinctif, j'en reculais d'autant afin de retrouver la chaleur de son corps.

Le grand brun recommença à rire en se cachant dans les cheveux de la blonde, qui elle tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire complice. Ayant compris qu'eux avaient compris, je me ré avançais, ce type me donnait sacrement chaud, mais la gêne pris le dessus sur l'excitation, un sentiment de frustration m'envahies quand même, mais il fut vite effacé par le fait que j'étais arrivée au dixième étages. Sans un regard pour mon fantasme personnalisé, je sortis de l'ascenseur en même temps qu'une deuxième personne.

Je m'arrêtais devant une blonde à grosse poitrine. Surement fausse. Je fus soulagée de constater que la personne qui était sortit en même temps que moi n'allait pas à la réception, je tremblais et n'étais plus très sur de moi, sans compter mes hormones déchainés et le feu dans mon bas ventre qui ne voulais pas s'éteindre.

La blonde était en train de babiller dans son téléphone, mais j'avais des doutes sur le fait que cet appel soit strictement professionnel.

-Oui et bien il faudrait déjà qu'il en trouve une!

-….

-Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

-….

-Comment ça, il n'est pas à moi?

-….

-Je te signale que l'on a couchés ensemble.

-….

-Bon, il y a quelqu'un. Faut que je te laisse, je te rappel des que la cliente est dans le bureau.

-….

-Bye.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire aussi faux que ses seins.

-Bonjours madame. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

-Heu … Oui. Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai rendez vous avec monsieur … Cullen, s'il vous plait.

-Effectivement, Puis-je vous demander pourquoi?

Je levais les sourcilles d'étonnement. Elle fus gêner devant ma réaction.

-C'est pour aller chercher votre dossier, si vous avez déjà eu recours à nos services.

-Non, je ne suis pas une cliente, je suis là pour passer un entretient d'embauche.

Elle fit une grimace, je crus l'espace d'un instant que je l'avais frappée. Elle me fis un sourire désolé, qu'elle pensait surement sincère, mais qui était encore plus faux que son sourire d'accueil.

-Oh je suis désolée, mais il doit y avoir une erreur, monsieur Cullen ne recherche absolument pas de secrétaire_.(micka33; mais qu'elle connasse cette Jessica)_

-Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'il doit y avoir d'erreur, voyez-vous, la petite brune de l'accueil, m'a donnée ce rendez vous.

- Ho cela doit être Alice elle fait vraiment n'importe quoi, je vais vous faire une confidence, il envisage de la renvoyer à cause son incompétence.

-Oui peut être avez-vous raison…

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, je la regardais avec un sourire que je voulais innocent.

-Mais pour prévenir toute erreur, je vais attendre monsieur Cullen pour lui témoigner que cette Alice donne de faux rendez vous_.(micka33; et toc prend ça dans tes dents pétasse)_

Je me retournais pour aller m'assoir, pour lui montrer que j'étais bien décidée à parler à son patron. Elle fus quelque peu décontenancer, mais ce repris avant d'ajouter:

-Peut être que vous avez raison et qu'il en cherche une, je vais aller vérifier si il est arrivé.

C'est à ce moment précis que mon fantasme ambulant apparut.

-C'est bon Jessica, je m'occupe de cette personne. Mademoiselle si vous voulez bien venir avec moi? _(micka33; oh pu***)(Karine; j'aurais pas dit mieux)_

Merde sur tous les mecs de la terre, il fallait que ce soit lui monsieur Cullen.

-Heu… oui bien sur.

Il me sourit et me laissa passer devant lui dans le couloir.

-A gauche Isabella.

Sur la gauche, il y avait une grande porte en bois marron foncé à double battants. Je m'arrêtais devant.

-Entre.

Son ton autoritaire ralluma instantanément le feu en mon centre. Je tournais la poignet de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un immense bureaux, impressionnée je ne fis que trois pas un fois à l'intérieur.

Il se remit exactement dans la même position que celle qu'il avait adopté dans l'ascenseur appuyant son sexe contre mes fesses pour bien me montrer que son état était resté inchangé depuis notre dernier échange corporelle.

-Putain Isabella n'as-tu pas honte de l'état dans lequel tu me mets?

Pour seul réponse, j'avalais ma salive. Et dans un geste que je ne m'explique toujours pas, je reculais mes hanches afin d'appuyer mes fesses contres son sexe encore plus dure et plus gros que dans l'ascenseur si c'était possible. Quand il se rendit compte de mon geste, je me retrouvais plaquée contre la porte ses lèvres douces et en même temps dur posées sur mes lèvres. Sa langue vint lécher ma lèvre supérieur afin de qu'émender l'accès à ma bouche, autorisation que je lui est immédiatement accordé. Lorsque nos langues commencèrent à danser l'une avec l'autre, un courant électrique passa directement de ma langue à mon sexe qui en réclama beaucoup plus et tout de suite. _(micka33;chaud devant chaud) _

Sa main droite descendit jusqu'à mon genou le caressa pour remonter avec sensualité sur ma cuisse en remontant ma jupe dans le même mouvement. _(micka33; glups, va s'y remonte encore)_

Je poussais un gémissement de bien être, il stoppa net notre baiser, pour me sourire, il m'agaçait à toujours me sourire de cette manière, mais j'avais envie d'autre chose que de me mettre en colère contre lui, alors j'attrapais ses cheveux en tirant assez fort dessus pour qu'il me ré-embrasse.

De sa gorge sortis un grognement qui alla directement dans la boule au fond de mon ventre qui grossissait au fur et à mesure de ses assauts.

Je me mis à genoux, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fis un sourire gourmand et lui défit le bouton de son pantalon et le descendit le plus doucement possible sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Il poussa un gémissement et posa ses mains sur les miennes pour me faire accélérer le mouvement. _(micka33; patience mon grand, patience) _

-Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé monsieur Cullen?

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur pour me retenir de me jeter sur lui. Son regard déjà plein d'envie devint noire d'excitation. Sa respiration commencer à se faire difficile apparemment.

-Ne me pousse pas Isabella, à ce rythme, il n'y aura pas de préliminaire.

-Désolé je veux un mec qui a du répondant.

Je me relevais et fit mine de me rhabiller, mais il me souleva me posa sur son bureau. Il tira doucement sur ma jupe pour me la retirer centimètre par centimètre. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais exploser si il continuait à me faire languir de cette façon.

-Plus vite s'il te plait!

-Hum…. On dirait que l'on apprécie pas sa propre médecine?

-Non on dirait. Je ne TE le referais plus mais accélère avant que tu ais ma mort sur la conscience.

-Oh je m'en voudrais de te voir mourir de frustration.

Sur ce dernier mot il arrache purement et simplement mon string. Passa un doigt sur ma fente déjà plus qu'humide.

-Hum…, je suis sur que….

Et sans finir sa phrase il embrassa le haut de ma cheville, puis continua à déposer de petits baisers sur tout le long de ma jambe, une fois arrivé sur ma cuisse, il passa doucement sa langue et déposa un baiser à l'endroit exacte où sa langue m'avait électrisé un instant avant. Je reposais ma tête sur son bureau quand sa langue se mis à jouer avec mon clitoris._(micka33; et voila je commence a prendre feu,)(Karine; attend je vais chercher l'extincteur)_ Il attrapa mes poignets en tirant dessus afin de me forcer à relever la tête.

Comme si nous étions en osmose parfaite, j'ouvris les yeux, il planta ses yeux vert dans mon regard et ne laissa plus mon regard dévier, alors que sa langue jouer complètement avec mon sexe, jouant tantôt avec mes lèvres, tantôt avec mon bouton de plaisir, le plaisir montait par vague. J'avais envie de crier alors je repris mon poignet afin de crier dedans et éventuellement de le mordre en cas de besoin, mais il du comprendre mes intentions car il sortit sa tête d'entre mes cuisses pour pouvoir le rattraper et me dit:

-Cris pour moi Isabella!

Je lui souris.

-T'es fou, si je cris le plaisir que tu me donnes maintenant, on va se retrouver chez les flics pour tapage et tu auras toutes les filles de ce foutu bâtiment qui feront la queue pour t'avoir dans leur lit.

-De un l'argent achète tout même les flics, de deux j'ai déjà toutes les filles de ce bâtiment derrière moi sauf deux, l'une est ma sœur et l'autre ma belle-sœur, et de trois cette pièce est insonorisée alors lâche toi ma belle et cris tant que tu veux._ (micka33; moi je crie autant qu'il veut)(Karine; fais la queue tu veux)_

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répliquer, il repris sa position, mais je me lui redonnais pas mes mains, à la place j'agrippais ses cheveux et avais remis moi-même sa tête directement devant mon sexe. Il se remit à jouer avec sa langue sur mon clito comme les doigts d'un pianiste sur son piano.

La boule de plaisir dans mon bas ventre commença à être plus qu'énorme, je me retenais plus les mouvements de mon bassin. Je criais de plus en plus fort.

-Edward….. OUI….. Encore…..

C'est quand il fit entrer sa langue dans mon vagin que c'en fut fini de moi car le plus gros orgasme qu'il m'était donné d'avoir éclatât se propageant dans tout mon corps.

-OH mon DIEU….

_(micka33; euh non lui c'est Edward)(Karine; tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche)_

Je retombais d'un coup sur son bureau. Je l'entendis ouvrir et fermer un tiroir sur ma droite, le bruit d'un déchirement, je sus qu'il devait probablement mettre ou être sur le point de mettre un préservatif, Je me relevais, et vis qu'il en était seulement à ouvrir l'emballage trop occuper apparemment à me regarder me remettre de mon orgasme.

Je me relevais, lui arracha des mains et le posa derrière moi sur le bureau, j'avais envie de lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait de m'offrir. Je descendit du bureau et le poussais lui sur ce même bureau ce qu'il fit qu'il se retrouva appuyé les fesses sur le bord de son bureau, j'eu presque envie de le violer sur place, mais je me repris vite en pensant à sa langue jouant avec mon intimité. Je fini de baisser son pantalon en gardant le boxer pour la fin, en voulant lui retirer complètement son pantalon je me retrouvais accroupis en me retrouvant ne nez devant son sexe encore prisonnier de son calçons noire Calvin Klein._ (micka33;mais c'est qu'elle a faim notre Bella)(Karine; moi aussi, ok je m'égare)_

Mon dieu, je pouvais voir qu'elle était énorme même à travers son fourreau.

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur d'excitation et d'anticipation, je baisser d'un coup son calçons, plus question de le faire languir je le voulais tout de suite.

J'eu un hoquet en voyant son sexe fièrement dressé devant mes yeux, j'étais hypnotisée par le spectacle, je me doutais de sa taille entres les frottements et aux vues de la bosses dans son calçons mais le voir sans barrières. Ce fut lui qui me ramena sur terre.

-Aimes-tu ce que tu vois?

Je ne lui répondis pas, pour toute réponse je le pris dans ma bouche sans aucun préliminaire. Son sexe tapa le fond de ma gorge. Il perdu son sourire arrogant.

-Oh putain…OUI!

Je souris fier de moi, ses mains avaient instinctivement trouvées mes cheveux afin de pouvoir me donner le rythme qu'il aimait, mais je ne le laissais pas faire. Je le retirais complètement de ma bouche et commença à jouer avec mes mains dessus, jouant avec ses bourses, puis passant mon pouce sur son gland, ce qui lui fit beaucoup d'effet étant donné que sa tête retomba en arrière. Je fis un bisous sonore sur la tête de son sexe il grogna:

-La vache, tu veux me tuer!

_(micka33; hum oui, de plaisir)(Karine ;hum….)_

-Peut être….

Je le remis dans ma bouche mais plus modérément passant ma langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, me permettant d'en découvrir chaque centimètre jouant avec ma langue et mes dents, le prenant dans ma bouche ou en déposant des baisers dessus, il fini par remettre ses mains sur ma tête, je le laissais faire, le laissant finalement me donner le rythme, caressant la base de son sexe, car il n'entrer pas entier du tout dans ma bouche. La boule dans mon ventre refit surface avec encore plus d'entrain à grossir, je me laissais porter par le plaisir que me donner ses mains me donnant un rythme soutenue et le plaisir aussi de lui faire du bien, ses gémissements aussi allèrent droit faire grossir ma boule à chaque parole.

-Putain….oui…t'arrête pas …. Encore….comme ça ….

Sans aucun préavis, je sentis qu'il se retira de moi, un grand vide se fit ressentir dans tout mon être, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui jetais un regard noire.

Il ria.

-Désolé, si je te laissais continuais….

_(micka33; a bin oui il pourrait plus te donner ce que tu veux ma belle)_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il me souleva dans ses bras pour se tourner sur lui-même afin de me reposer sur le bureau, il écarta mes cuisses afin de se placer entre elles. Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre, en dessina le contour, puis remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine pinça un de mes tétons, alors que sa langue elle jouait avec le deuxième.

-Plus….

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu le sais, viens…

-Non dis le moi, Isabella, ou tu n'auras rien!

-Je te veux Edward. Prend moi maintenant avant que je ne devienne folle.

-A vos ordre mademoiselle Swan.

Sans aucune prévenance, il s'enfonça en moi._(micka33; euh il a pas oublier quelque chose?)(Karine; chut…. dis la fin vilaine fille)_

En même temps nous poussâmes un soupir de plaisir et de bien-être. Il repris ses mouvement d'abord lentement, puis il pris un rythme plus soutenue. Son sexe allant de plus en plus profond touchant maintenant à chaque fois mon point G.

-Plus vite Edward!

Il accéléra ses mouvements en posant ses mains sur mes hanches puis il passa sa main droite à l'endroit exacte ou nos corps se sont imbriqués, il pinça mon clito doucement, jouant avec. Il me regarda pour me dire de sa voix si sexy.

-Cris Isabella, cris ta jouissance pour moi s'il te plait!

Un deuxième orgasme explosa tel un ras de marré, le souffle court j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits, mais il ne me laissa pas faire il m'obligea à me remettre assise sur son bureau, il m'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis il se fit plus pressant, plus possessif, il mit sa langue encore une fois dans ma bouche mais cette fois si se battant avec la mienne. Il me mit debout devant son bureau, mit fin au baiser me retourna pour me pencher sur son bureau s'enfonçant en moi d'un coup de reins virile je ne pus retenir un cris lorsqu'il toucha le fond de mon ventre. Il se retira.

-Tu en veux encore?

-Oui ! Continue! Ne t'arrête surtout pas!

Il repris sa course au fond de mon ventre

-C'est…. Ca….. Que….Tu…. Veux?

-Ouuuiii, encore, vas y.

Entre chaque mot, il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi. Ses coups de reins plus sa voix suffit à m'envoyer pour la troisième fois au septième ciel. Je jouis en criant encore plus fort me fichant complètement d'être entendu, Il jouit en même temps que moi retombant sur moi puis en roulant, pour atterrir sur son bureau. Il me sourit en m'embrassant sur le nez.

-Merci, c'était… Waouh

-Ouais. C'était super.

Il s'étira, mais se redressa tout le suite.

-Merde, je, je, je suis désolé, je n'y pensais plus.

Il me regardait, le préservatif ouvert et encore emballé dans la main. Je posais ma main sur sa main. _(micka33; je savais bien qu'il avais oublier)(Karine; t'es balaise je pensais arriver à le faire oublier, mais tu l'as tout de suite grillée)_

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'irais prendre la pilule du lendemain. Et je suis clean, mon ex m'a tromper alors j'ai fais les tests pour voir si il ne m'avait rien refilé ce con.

-Je suis clean aussi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je couche avec une fille sans préservatif, je te le jure.

Je commençais à me rhabiller, il me regarder comme un petit garçon pris en faute, à mon avis, il m'avait dit la vérité. Une fois prête à partir, je me retourné vers lui, il était rhabillé et assis sur le bord de son bureau, plus sexy encore alors qu'il en était carrément flippant.

-Bon et bien à un de ses jours.

-Oui. Bien sur.

Je sortis de son bureau, sans faire de bruit refermant doucement la porte. Pleurant sur le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu et sur le travail dont j'avais tant besoin._ (micka33; ne t'en fais pas ma belle il va surement te rappeler)(Karine; ou pas)_

_On espère que l'OS étaient sympa à lire _

_N'hésitez pas à nous le dire dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais_

_A titre personnel:_

_Je remercie Mika33 qui à accepter de faire cette histoire à deux mains et à vous tout(e)s de nous avoir lu._

_Karine et Mika33_


End file.
